A memory device is an electronic device for storing electronic data. The memory device can be implemented as volatile memory, such as random-access memory (RAM), which requires power to maintain its stored information or non-volatile memory, such as read-only memory (ROM), which can maintain its stored information even when not powered. The ROM can be implemented as a programmable read-only memory (PROM), a one-time programmable ROM (OTP), an erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) and/or an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) to provide some examples. The electronic data can be read by selectively accessing one or more memory cells within the ROM through various control lines.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.